Steve's Bunny Slippers
by maylea
Summary: Based after Tekken 4. Info inside. Please! Summaries... There's, like, an Author's Note??? *why am i whining like this? I NEVER WHINE! Oh yeah, and this fic has just been updated. There's chapter 2 now.
1. Hwoarang's Betrayal

Steve's Bunny Slippers ^^  
  
By: Michelle  
  
Author's note: A story 'bout Steve's secret bunny slippers... What else???? Jeez... Do I have to say more when you can get something from the title????????? Oh, man. I wasted a space of this fanfiction... Crap.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken!!! Weirdoes... ONLY NAMCO OWNS TEKKEN, JERKS!! Ugh, another space filled with crap.  
  
*The Tekken 4 players were in the living room, just after the tournament.  
  
*Kazuya flashes his red eye.  
  
*The players shiver. (A/N: A really silent moment, really.)  
  
*Until...  
  
Marduk: Uh-oh.  
  
Nina: What????? Did an imbecile speak just now??????????  
  
Marduk: Um... Er... Well... Uh... Er...-  
  
Yoshimitsu: Let me guess. You lost your bottle. (A/N: Um, please read "Truth or Dare" if you'd want to. It's one of my big hit fics... Not that I'm bragging, of course.)  
  
Marduk: Err... No...  
  
Kazuya: Then what is it???? What the hell-ah, Hello Kitty did you lose???? (A/N: Ooh! I got this from Saiyan Rage in Tekkenicus' homepage. Please check it out as well... ^^)  
  
Marduk: Not that either!  
  
Steve: Heck, then what DID you lose???  
  
Marduk: My underwear.  
  
Kazuya: What the-?  
  
Nina: YOU LOST YOUR UNDERWEAR?????  
  
Xiaoyu: Ewwwwwwwwwww... EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!!!!!!  
  
Julia: Yuck! You had to say that out loud????  
  
Marduk: Yes, of course! I was feeling uncomfortable without it. Hey! I wore it before the tournament! Why shouldn't I be? It has been an hour!  
  
Heihachi: Oh, jeez. No wonder it stinks in here.  
  
Eddy (A/N: In case some of you don't know, he's in Tekken 4. Not that I'm bragging or anything!): Yeah. Must be worse than Heihachi's stinkin' diapers.  
  
Christie: Yeah, like, did you, like, know that, like, the smell, like, was all over the, like, auditorium when, like, Heihachi came, like???  
  
Steve: Stop it with the 'like's.  
  
Brian: Pete's sake.  
  
Hwoarang: Man that's worse than Steve's bunny slippers.  
  
*Steve glares at Hwoarang.  
  
Heihachi: What the-?  
  
Jin: How did you know that one?  
  
Hwoarang: Shut up, rival!  
  
Steve: You betrayed me Hwoarang.  
  
Jin: What happened? Did you sneak into his house and sleep on his bed???  
  
Hwoarang: NO! AGH!!! In case you haven't got the brains of Hwoarang, which is ME, there's a website all about the Tekken 4 players. JEEZ!  
  
Xiaoyu: Then why did Steve say that you had betrayed him?  
  
Hwoarang: Because he showed me the website.  
  
*Steve turns red and the redness made him look like a ketchup nutcase! (A/N: If there was such a term of course. Oh no! Quick!!! Grab an extinguisher! He's gonna blow!!!!!)  
  
Steve: Why did you tell them when you weren't suppose to!!! You weren't suppose to I trusted you!!!!! (A/N: Yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, yada, YADA!!)  
  
*Steve said, raving like a lunatic. It made the players' earwax get out of their ears. (A/N: Told ya!)  
  
Nina: Oh, you mean these?  
  
*Nina said holding a pair of bunny slippers in her hands. (A/N: Disgusting, really. The slippers I mean.)  
  
Steve: AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
=============  
  
A/N: Heehee... Reviews please!!!! hahahahhahahahhahahahhaha!!!!!!!! I'm going nuts!! hahahahahahahah!!!!!!!! I just wanna laugh!!!! hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!! (I'm not really a moron or anything... Just wanted something to write. Hehe!)  
  
============= 


	2. Judge Judy

****

Steve's Bunny Slippers

By: Michelle

Author's Note: I'm back with this one. Please review.

Disclaimer: I—D-O-N-'-T—O-W-N—T-E-K-K-E-N!

Steve: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! (stops)

Nina (pulls 1 cotton ball from each of her ears): Finished screaming?

Steve: No.

Xiaoyu: Oh. Okay. Guys, put your cotton balls back into your ears.

Steve: Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm done.

Nina: Good.

Steve: NOT! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Hwoarang: Man, don't ever to that again!

King: I'm calling Judge Judy.

Judge Judy: Nah, nah, forget the wack.

King: J-j-j-j-j-j...

Judge J: Yes, I am Judge Judy, now uh... Ya guys said ya wanted a trial court official... Wha is 'at?

Steve: Well, Judge Judy, my "friend" Hwoarang over here... (Hwoarang rolls his eyes) He betrayed me.

Judge J: Did I KNOW you were the plaintiff, Mista What's-ya-name?

Steve: Eh, no.

Judge J: Then stinkin' shut up before I get the chance ta pound ya into tiny newborn corn flakes!

Steve: Fine, sheesh.

Judge Judy: Good. Now, Arma King, who's the plaintiff 'ere?

Armor King: Hwoarang.

Steve: What the????

Armor King: Yep, Hwoarang's the plaintiff.

Steve: But that's not fair!

Armor King: Yes it is.

Steve: HOW???

Armor King: Hwoarang complains why you worry to much about spilling your little secret.

King: Which is reasonable. Right, Hwoarang? (nudges Hwoarang)

Hwoarang: RIGHT.

Steve: What the????

Judge Judy: Then it's decided, Hwoarang's the plaintiff.

Steve: BUT—

Judge Judy: SILENCE!

Narrator: **COULD IT BE TRUE??? COULD HWOARANG REALLY BE THE PLAINTIFF? CAN STEVE BEAR IT? OR IS HE EXPLODING AGAIN?**

Hwoarang: Yo, man, man, just shut up.

Kazuya: Yeah, why the caps and bold font?

Narrator: I needed the attention. You don't know how hard it is to take attention when you're the narrator.

Judge Judy: **SILENCE!**

Kazuya: Great, the judge is following you.

Narrator: Good. Somebody idolizes me now.

=+=+=+=+=+=

A/N: How was 'at for a chapta? Well, if ya wanna see wha' happens next, ya know whatta do. 


End file.
